


Target Run and Done

by asherly89



Series: Baby Boy [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Age Play, Feel-good, Little!TK, M/M, Minor Anxiety, Non-Sexual Age Play, Shopping, baby boy!tk, daddy!carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: Carlos and TK need to go to Target and TK ends up getting a few toys, much to his enjoyment. daddy!Carlos and Little!TK
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Baby Boy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929256
Comments: 29
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All links in the fic are workable so you can see what toys and such TK is getting. I hope you enjoy them.
> 
> Also note because this is TK's POV, Carlos is referred to as "Papi" the whole time.

It’s a quiet day for TK and his papi. TK’s busy coloring away in his Paw Patrol coloring book Papi had gotten him as a surprise after a long week. Carlito was sitting close by watching him and every so often TK would ask him about a color before going back to the page. TK’s happy Papi had gotten Carlito fixed. He had been really upset when the bear’s sound stopped working. It was really hard on him, but his papi had fixed it just like he said he would. Now he’s extra careful and doesn’t press the paw unless he really, really wants to hear papi’s voice.

“Time to clean up,” Papi says.

“But I’m not done!” TK whines.

“You can finish when we get home. I have to go to Target to find some new storage for your toys,” Papi replies.

“Five more minutes?” TK asks. He sticks out his lower lip and makes his eyes really big and sad. It usually works because Papi has said that he can't resist a sad little boy.

Papi sighs but says, “None of that. We have to go shopping. Clean up, please.”

TK pouts, “No, I’m not done!”

Papi gives him a stern look, “Tyler I will not ask you again. Clean up your coloring or it's time out.”

TK hates time out. He has to go sit on the step stool in the bedroom. No toys, no papi and it’s miserable. He huffs as cleans up his crayons and the coloring book. He places them in the toy box on top of everything that’s already in there. He tells Carlito to watch over everything while he's gone so when he gets home he can finish.

“Go get your shoes on,” Papi says from the kitchen.

TK runs over to the entry where their shoes are lined up by the door. He slides his feet into his [ rainbow slip ons ](https://www.vans.com/customs-designs.slip-on-classic.9938ae5c8c6ef8e4120bcb4bb2fbab84.html?style=CS0049). They’re from Vans and when he first saw them he knew he had to have them. They had to order them online since their store didn't have them in adult sizes.

“Do you have [Chompy](https://www.amazon.com/gp/aw/d/B07RKSW4D2/ref=psdcmw_10298086011_t1_B085MP493T)?” Papi asks. His hands are full with a pack of goldfish crackers, his [ Paw Patrol water bottle ](https://www.potterybarnkids.com/products/mackenzie-paw-patrol-backpack-classic-bottle-bundle/?pkey=cshop-all-backpacks) (which came with a matching backpack and lunch box) and the car keys.

TK thinks to himself where Chompy is, then races to grab him. It’s a necklace with a silicone dinosaur, Papi had bought off online. TK only wears it when they’re in public and he can’t suck on his thumb. It helps with the mild anxiety he gets when they're out and he's in little headspace. He puts it around his neck before going back to the front door where his papi is waiting for him.

“I found him!” TK happily says when he gets back to Papi.

Papi smiles at him, “Good, now time to go shopping!”

TK races out to the car and he hears it beep letting him know Papi unlocked it for him. He climbs in and buckles himself in. He sees Papi in his window and he smiles when the man opens the door.

“Here’s your snack. Don’t get crumbs on the seat,” Papi tells him.

“I won’t.” TK replies.

The drive to Target is quiet. Music softly playing on the radio. Papi drives further out of town than normal, but TK doesn’t mine. He’d rather not see anyone he knows when he’s little.

Thankfully Target isn’t too busy and they can shop without too many people around. TK isn’t always comfortable being little in a public place so he sticks close to Papi. He grabs the bottom of Papi’s shirt in his left hand and grabs Chompy with the other to soothe him.

They walk down the aisles until they get to the storage bins. TK looks around and sees that not only are the storage bins in the aisle but across from them are the toys. LOTS OF TOYS.

“Papi, can I go look at the toys?” TK asks.

“Not right now. I need to find new storage bins for the toys you have at home. Your crayons keep getting broken at the bottom of your toy box,” Papi replies.

TK sighs, “But they’re right there. And you can still see me.”

“We came for storage, not toys,” Papi says then adds, “But if you’re good we can go look at them. Maybe get one or two.”

TK’s face lights up, “I can get a toy?”

“Only if you let me do what I need to do and no whining,” Papi replies.

“I don’t whine. I’m a big boy,” TK replies.

Papi smiles at him before going back to looking at the bins.

TK stays quiet, watching his papi and chewing on Chompy. He holds onto the cart with one hand and the other makes it way to the back of his head so he can twist his hair around. It’s soothing and helps with the anxiety he’s feeling. He started the habit when he was a kid and it stuck. When he was in rehab and going through withdrawals it soothed him at night when he couldn't sleep.

After a few minutes Papi is done picking out the bins and counting them then recounting them. He places the lids in the cart with the bins and then smiles at TK, “You ready to go look at some toys?”

TK smiles and Chompy drops from his mouth, “Yes, please!”

“No running and we can think about getting one. There’s also your wishlist we can put some toys on,” Papi tells him.

TK is vibrating but he does as his papi told him to and walks across the way to the toys. There’s so many he wants to play with them all. He starts at the end of the aisle where there’s new toys on display. It’s a whole series of outdoor exploring and camping.

“Can I get this?” TK asks, showing Papi a [ backpack ](https://www.target.com/p/melissa-38-doug-let-39-s-explore-hiking-play-set/-/A-79499993#lnk=sametab). It has a bunch of different things to go exploring with. TK loves to explore and having a backpack, that’s not his Paw Patrol one, will help when he wants to bring back all his treasures.

“I do like it. You’d look very cute wearing it,” Papi replies after a moment of looking over the toy. He places it into the cart with the bins.

“Thank you, papi!” TK exclaims when he sees they’re getting it.

“Anything for my little boy,” Papi replies.

TK blushes at the pet name. Even though it’s been months, it still gets him red in the face and he starts to get shy.

TK grabs Chompy from around his neck and places the dinosaur into his mouth. He goes back to looking over the toys and picks up a campfire set that would go along with his backpack and hands it to Papi for approval. Papi says yes and puts it in the cart.

TK can’t believe he’s getting two toys! Two! Papi never gets him two toys when they’re out. Usually he gets him one or will surprise him with something when they’re at home. 

TK makes his way down the aisles after that pointing at things he wants. Papi talks him into putting some toys on his wish list since Christmas and his birthday are coming up. He adds five more lego sets to the list and a few new stuffies to it as well. TK loves to cuddle with his toys. Plus the new stuffies will make great friends for Carlito.

They make their way down the doll aisle when TK’s anxiety starts to slowly creep up. He knows there’s nothing there to make him feel uncomfortable but how does he tell Papi that he wants a doll? It’s not everyday a boy asks for one. TK grabs onto the bottom of Papi’s shirt again and stands close by as they walk slowly.

TK stops when he sees it. The doll he wants. It’s from a company called Creatable World and it’s a [ gender neutral doll ](https://www.target.com/p/creatable-world-deluxe-character-kit-chestnut-brown-wavy-hair/-/A-76623688#lnk=sametab). It’s got short brown hair, like TK but it comes with a wig to make it have long hair if you want. Plus gender neutral clothes you can mix and match with. TK goes to grab it with his free hand, but he pulls back.

“Do you want it?” Papi asks gently. He pulls the box from the shelf and hands it over to TK.

“I can get it?” TK asks.

“I don’t see why not.”

“But dolls are for girls.”

“Baby, toys don’t have a gender. If you want it, you should get it.”

TK eyes look at the doll in his hand then back at his papi and a smile slowly starts to creep onto his face, “I want it.”

Papi smiles at him and takes the box from his hand and places it in the cart with the two other toys TK is getting plus a [ responsibility chart ](https://www.target.com/p/melissa-38-doug-deluxe-wooden-magnetic-responsibility-chart-with-90-magnets/-/A-10597495#lnk=sametab) Papi had snuck in.

They go through self check-out quickly and once in the car, TK can’t help but hold the box with his new doll in his lap the whole ride home. When they get back to Papi’s place Papi lets TK play with his doll, that TK names Skylar, until dinner.

TK entices that Skylar sits with him while he eats and Papi sighs, but lets the doll sit on the table while they eat. After dinner TK takes a bath and Skylar sits on the sink watching.

Once TK is clean, he grabs Skylar and he dresses for bedtime. Papi allows a movie before bed and TK curls up in his papi’s lap with Skylar in one hand, and his thumb in his mouth. He doesn’t make it through half the movie before falling asleep. Skylar clinched safely in his hand.


	2. Carlos POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original version of Target Run and Done. This is Carlos' POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just know some of the dialogue is different because I didn't look at this when I rewrote it as TK's POV. While the story is pretty much the same there are a few minor changes. Hope you enjoy it!

It’s a quiet day and TK is busy coloring in one of his coloring books while Carlos is looking at the Target website for some new storage for TK’s toys. Over the course of a few months the toy collection has gotten to the point that the toys are spilling out more and more each day. Carlos thinks it’s time they upgrade and find a better solution than a toy box stuffed in the corner of the living room. The crayons keep breaking at the bottom of the box and it would be nice to have separate containers for the toys so nothing goes missing or breaks.

Carlos sighs then closes his laptop and swings his feet to the floor, “Hey, baby, time to clean up.”

“I don’t wanna,” TK says back without looking up from his picture.

“There’s no arguing. Papi asked you to clean up so you clean up.”

TK huffs, “But I’m almost done. Five more minutes?”

Carlos hears the whine in his boy’s voice and he wants to give in but five minutes turns into ten and ten into twenty which doesn’t help them. So he puts his foot down, “I already asked twice this is your last chance to clean up or you will be getting a time out.”

TK looks up at Carlos with huge, sad eyes. His lower lip starting to pout, “But...but I am a good boy.”

“And good boys do what their papi tells them to do.”

TK looks back at his almost finished page then back at Carlos with a sad expression. He sighs out “Okay,” and cleans up the crayons and coloring book.

Carlos, meanwhile, goes to the kitchen to grab TK’s Paw Patrol water bottle. He had found the cutest backpack, lunch bag, and water bottle set on Pottery Barn and he couldn’t stop himself from buying it. He even got everything with his name on it. He fills the water bottle up with the filter water from the fridge and grabs a small bag of goldfish for TK to eat in the car. 

“Get your shoes on,” Carlos calls into the living room as he finishes up in the kitchen.

TK goes to the doorway and grabs his slip on Vans. They’re the rainbow checkers that he loves to wear when in little headspace.

“I got my shoes on, Papi!” TK says when Carlos comes to meet him at the door.

Carlos kisses his forehead with a smile, “I’m very proud of you.”

TK smiles back at him.

“Do you have Chompy?” Carlos asks, referring to the silicone necklace he had bought TK to help with his thumb sucking. TK liked to have it with him while they were out.

TK thinks for a moment and runs off before coming back with the necklace in question and smiles, “I got him.”

They make their way out of the house with Carlos making sure the door was locked before opening the car with the keyfob. TK climbs into the car and buckles himself in and smiles at Carlos when the man comes to his side of the car.

Carlos looks into the window with a smile before opening the door and handing TK his water bottle and snack, “For you, my sweet prince.”

TK laughs and takes the offered snacks, “Thank you!”

Carlos moves around to the drivers side and gets in. He looks over at TK who’s munching on his goldfish crackers and reminds him not to get the crumbs everywhere. TK rolls his eyes but is careful to follow what his papi said.

They drive to the Target that’s a little outside of where Carlos lives. With the 126 around town, Carlos didn’t want to bump into anyone they may know while TK is in little headspace. It wouldn’t be fun trying to explain what they were doing to Owen or Judd.

Thankfully it’s not too busy at the Target of choice and they grab a cart before heading into the store. Carlos goes straight to the storage area which is next to the toy aisles. TK’s eyes light up at all the toys.

“Papi,” TK says, pulling on Carlos’ sleeve to get his attention.

“Yes, baby?” Carlos replies.

“Can I go look at the toys?” TK asks hopefully.

Carlos sighs to himself. He knows if he lets TK go to the toys he won’t leave the store without a cartful of new ones, “We can look _after_ we choose new storage for your toys at home. Your old toy box is too small and your crayons keep getting broken at the bottom.”

TK sighs, “But I want to look now!”

“I know you do, but I need to find what I’m looking for first. Papi came here for storage not toys,” Carlos replies.

“But that’s boring! And the toys are right there,” TK says pointing to the aisles.

“I can see that, but papi needs to do what he came here for first. And if I remember correctly little boys who don’t listen to their papi can’t get any new toys.”

TK’s eyes light up, “I can get a new toy?”

“Only if you’re a good boy for papi and let me get what I need. And no whining.”

“No whining. I can do that!” TK says.

Carlos already knows he’s going to get TK a toy or two. He can’t help himself when he comes to Target or any store with toys. He loves spoiling him.

Carlos looks around the aisle with all the storage options and finally decides on getting clear plastic bins that can fit in the hall closet. He can label each one with the name and picture of the toys inside so TK can have easy access to what he wants. He’ll just have to make space in the closet.

“Are you almost done?” TK mumbles around Chompy.

“Remember to take Chompy out before you talk,” Carlos reminds TK, “And yes, I am almost done. I just need to make sure I have enough lids for the bins.”

Carlos carefully counts the lids in his hand and the bins in the cart. He should have enough for everything at home with a couple more for whatever new toys they may get.

Carlos turns the corner with TK hot on his heels, he starts to walk to the toy aisles and he can see from the corner of his eye that TK is ready to run to the toys he spotted. He stops the cart so they’re out of the way before turning to TK. He tries to get TK’s attention away from the toys and to himself but TK’s eyes do wander back to what he really wants.

“Ty...Tyler, look at me,” Carlos says and waits until TK’s focus is on him, “We can look at the toys and decide what you can get and what can go on your wishlist.”

“I want all the toys!” TK exclaims.

“We’re not going to get all the toys today. Papi doesn’t have money for that, but if you see something you really, _really_ want we can get it. But again a lot of the toys can go on your wishlist. Papi always likes to surprise his baby with a new toy,” Carlos explains.

“I like when papi surprises me,” TK says, seeming to agree with Carlos.

“I know you do,” Carlos replies. He taps the end of TK’s nose and that gets him a giggle from his boy, “Now, no running. If you see something, show it to papi and I’ll decide if we get it today or if it goes on your wishlist.”

TK nods in agreement, “Can I go now?”

Carlos smiles at him and releases the hold on TK, “Go look.”

TK doesn’t run but he walks quickly to the display of the camping toys. It’s Melissa & Doug brand that Carlos actually likes. They’re simple and fun toys without lights and noise. There’s a ton of sets you can get for all your outdoor exploring. TK runs his hand over all of them before stopping at a backpack. It’s for hiking and it comes with all the essentials to play outdoors and discover.

“Papi, what about this?” TK asks and shows Carlos what he was looking at.

Carlos grabs the box, looking at everything. It is rather cute and while the backpack will probably be a little small on TK, he can’t get the image of TK exploring out of his head. He places it in the cart, “I like it. It's very cute. We’ll have to go on more outdoor adventures now.”

“I love adventures!” TK says and turns back to the display.

He quickly asks for the campfire set that has a fake fire and s’mores and Carlos puts it in the cart without questioning it. There’s more sets that go along with the camping theme but Carlos says they’ll put them on the wishlist for later.

TK walks down the aisle and finds a doctor kit that makes Carlos laugh to himself, but he decides his boy would look rather cute playing doctor, so he grabs it and places it with the other two toys.

TK looks down at the cart and back at Carlos, “I...I’m getting three toys today?”

“You’ve been a very good boy,” Carlos replies, “Always nice and does what papi says. So you’re getting what you deserve.”

TK smiles at him, “I like being a good boy.” He turns back around to the toys to see if there’s anything else he wants before moving into a new aisle.

While TK is looking at the toys, Carlos sees a responsibility chart. It’s cute and has a bunch of different chores and other things you can put on the magnetic list. He thinks maybe introducing the chart to little TK might be fun and he can set up a rewards system. It’ll help justify that he wants to buy TK every toy he ever asked for.

They move through the aisles putting more lego sets on the wishlist as well as some broad games TK says he doesn’t want but Carlos knows he does. 

They get to the doll aisle when TK grows quiet. He moves closer to Carlos and grabs his arm as they slowly walk through the Barbies, Frozen dolls, and Monster High. They get to a small section of Creatable World and TK reaches out to touch the doll but quickly pulls his hand away.

“Do you want to see it, baby?” Carlos asks.

TK gives a small nod, but doesn’t go to grab it. Carlos uses his free hand to grab the doll box in question and shows it to TK. It’s a doll with short hair, but you can use the long hair wig it comes with to let it have long hair as well. The outfits it comes with are gender neutral letting you decide the gender of the doll.

“Do you want it?” Carlos softly asks.

TK looks up at him with big eyes, “I...I can have it? Even though it’s a girl toy?”

“Toys don’t have gender, baby,” Carlos replies, “If you want to play with it, play with it. Papi won’t say no.”

Slowly a smile spreads to TK’s face and he’s wrapping his arms around Carlos, “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Papi, I love it!”

Carlos can’t help but smile as well. He never knew that TK would be into owning a doll, but if that’s what he wanted, that’s what he was getting. 

They use self check out to avoid any questions from the workers. It’s easier to scan and put things in bags yourself then explain why you’re buying four toys for a mysterious child that isn’t there. TK can’t wait to play with his new doll and he brings the box in the car with him so he can look at it while they drive home.

That night Carlos watches with a smile as TK happily plays with his new doll. He dresses and undresses only to redress the doll again and again. He falls asleep after dinner with the doll clinched in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's been commenting ideas! I really love them and will file them for future use!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a version of this from Carlos' POV but it just was feeling flat. I remembered a reading tip I saw on tumblr about re-writing something from memory, so that's what I did plus it's from a different POV since I feel like I've been writing it a lot from mostly Carlos' POV. If you really want to see if I can add it as a chapter to this part as a bonus.


End file.
